


Hurt

by emmerlii



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baggins, Frodo - Freeform, Frodo Baggins - Freeform, Hobbit, LOTR, Lord of the Rings, tlotr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerlii/pseuds/emmerlii
Summary: Boring author notes: Hello. This is the first fic I've uploaded to ao3, but it's not the first fanfic I've ever written haha. I used to upload a lot of lotr fanfics (and others) on ff.net, and I've always been really proud of this one. I wrote it when I was fourteen, back in 2009, and I've cleaned it up just a little bit (ie. fixing grammar mistakes etc.) so I can upload it here.I hope that you enjoy it!! I'm also thinking of fixing up a few other fics and uploading them here too.- Emily





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boring author notes: Hello. This is the first fic I've uploaded to ao3, but it's not the first fanfic I've ever written haha. I used to upload a lot of lotr fanfics (and others) on ff.net, and I've always been really proud of this one. I wrote it when I was fourteen, back in 2009, and I've cleaned it up just a little bit (ie. fixing grammar mistakes etc.) so I can upload it here.  
> I hope that you enjoy it!! I'm also thinking of fixing up a few other fics and uploading them here too.
> 
> \- Emily

Hurt Torture. Pain. Sweat. Blood. Tears.

At first, it was just a piece of jewellery, nothing special. Oh, how I was wrong! That Ring wasn't what it seemed. As I used to say, never judge a book by its cover. I should never have judged this Thing. Then, when Gandalf told me of Its history, I knew that it wasn't something to take lightly. Immediately I could feel the weight of It, though it wasn't as heavy then as I came to know it would be.

Gandalf told me of Him, and how it was He who was controlling the Ring, that I must never put it on. I took this as a pretty easy instruction to follow. Though, within a few weeks, I began to feel Its pull. More than once Sam had to pull me out of my trance. More than once I nearly put the Ring on. I hated it and loved it. Much like Gollum did.

Mordor was the worst part of all. The power of the Ring became so heavy I used to wonder why I didn't take it long before I actually did. As I walked, with every step, the Ring got heavier and heavier. It constantly cut into my neck and as it got heavier, I had to hold it to stop it from cutting my neck off.

It was a terrible thing to have been burdened with, but someone had to destroy it, or ultimately be destroyed themselves. I was the one to take it upon myself to see this thing to the very end, whether I lived or died.

Sam went with me, of course, bless him. He is the very best friend that I could ever have hoped for. If you ever read this Sam, thank you for everything that you did for me. If it weren't for you, I would have fallen into darkness long before I even reached that dratted place. I salute you and hope that your life is as good as you made mine.

The final stretch to Orodruin was terrible, never have I been more pain stricken or scared in my life. It was the worst part of the Quest, and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. It killed me; mentally and physically. How could I possibly have gone on with my life after everything that happened to me? Going to Valinor was the best thing for me. If I hadn't have gone, I would have surely died.

When It was destroyed, I felt like the weight of the world was no longer on my shoulders, like it had been lifted off, and I would never feel it again. It was a good feeling but also a terrible one for what I had just done, and because it wasn't really me who destroyed the Ring. I felt like I had let everyone down. It was me who was chosen to take It to Mordor and destroy It. All I did was take it and then claim it for myself. I have never felt so wretched in my life. But, I suppose that Gandalf was right, Hobbits have the strongest will against things. Isildur took the Ring as soon as he got It; I took It for myself right at the very end of my Quest. Thirteen months it took for the Ring to work Its way through to my very core. Thirteen months for my being to slip into darkness.

It may have been destroyed, but it left me with so much hurt and pain. Sword, sting, and tooth I was left with. And these I would carry for the rest of my life, there would be no healing for the wounds that left me dead inside.

I do hope that Sam will be all right. Many people have told me that he would cope without me and I sincerely hope he will. I miss him tremendously, but I just couldn't bear to see his face sad anymore. I was bringing him down with me. My slow, decaying life was withering away, and I was taking poor Sam with me. I had to leave. Not just to get better, but to let Sam get on with his life. I could never bear to see one more tear slip from his brown eyes once more. I could never let him live a life of misery because of me.

I hope that my life in Valinor will not be bad. I do dread that when I get there I will be shunned, but then I banish the thought and think, ‘no one will shun me, I am the saviour of Middle Earth,’ as cocky as that sounds, people will want to praise me. Elrond has told me many times that he’s been told by many of the Elves that they would like to meet me, and I reciprocate those feeling.

To think, when I moved in with Bilbo after my parents died, I thought I was just an ordinary Hobbit. I never thought that I would then go on to become the saviour of Middle Earth, but then again, who would think that they were destined for that? I have heard that people say that they are destined for great things but I doubt anyone has thought of saving a whole land.


End file.
